


Life on Mars?

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crossroads, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Typical Luz, World War II, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Luz catches your (and everyone else's) attention at a wall-tent film viewing. As a direct result of this, well, he's decided you'll be his wife.





	Life on Mars?

Sweat prickled at the back of your neck, and you cursed silently to yourself. There was no staying clean, not anywhere on this entire godforsaken continent, and you had just washed your hair. Whether it was warm out or not never mattered inside these wall tents, because once a movie was playing, everyone else had the same idea as you. As long as there were moving figures to stare at on a wide swath of canvas, much like Plato’s Cave, you and the soldiers would be packed in like sardines, watching whatever reel was spinning.

Some men stared absently ahead, the film just an opportunity to shed their minds and rock themselves within for a while. Others watched intently, actively engaging from this temporary escape.

Still, there were others unamused by the films and in turn chose to entertain themselves with their surroundings.

There were a couple fellas sitting in front of you and two in front of them that all seemed to know each other. The one in the seat directly before yours was loud, annoying, and the two in the row ahead of his kept turning around to tell him to shut up.

It was too hot, there was too much smoke, and this brunet couldn’t keep his mouth shut long enough for you to calm down in between his outbursts. Around the third time his friend tried and failed to quiet him, you did one of the more impulsive things you had done since enlisting.

You grabbed whomever it was by the back of his collar and his attention was immediately lifted from bothering his buddies (and everyone else).

“If you don’t shut the fuck up,” you said, “I will take that cigarette from your fingers and burn you with it.”

It was as if his very pupils changed in shape to hearts. “Okay, miss. I’ll shut up now.”

Impulsive, embarrassing, and potentially dangerous, but he didn’t even seem to mind when his buddies chuckled and elbowed him. He kept turning around and looking at you here and there, a soft smile on his face. When you left the tent and felt someone tap you on the shoulder, you didn’t have to guess who it was.

The heart-eyed, loud-mouthed bastard smiled at you so bedazzling, you could hardly believe you’d threatened to disfigure such a beautiful face.

“Hiya,” he said, reaching for your hand and shaking it. “I’m George Luz, and I’m gonna marry you one day.”

“Jesus, Luz,” said another tall drink of water behind him. “You’ve done enough. Leave the poor woman alone.”

“Joe, shut the fuck up,” George said out of the corner of his mouth.

“You got him to shut up once,” Joe said to you now. “I guess you’ve got as good a chance against him as anybody.”

“I’m not charming enough for this!” George cried, giving his friend a little shove. He turned back to you, all heart-eyed smile again. “What’s your name? Please say yes.”

The bad news was that he was charming enough to make this work. Maybe it was the heat, maybe he really was funny back there, maybe you still felt awful and embarrassed for manhandling and threatening him. You shook George Luz’s hand, still wrapped around yours. “I’m Y/N, and no, I’m not going to marry you.”

He winked. “You will. I can talk things into existence. I can certainly talk a lot, anyway, and that’s gotta count for something, right? I’m funny. I can make you laugh. Watch this: what’s the difference between jam and jelly?”

“I can’t jelly my dick up your ass. You’ve never shut the fuck up before in your life, have you?”

George laughed, shook his head. “Nope. No, ma'am. Not for anybody but you.”

Damn it, you thought. He was right. You were gonna marry him someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
